Sa plus grande peur
by Motoko Kousei
Summary: Lorsque le professeur Lupin fait subir à ses élèves un affrontement avec un Epouvantard, des peurs inavouables sont exposées au grand jour. Et ça, Draco aurait préféré l'éviter... One-shot.


Bonjour! Voici ma toute première fanfiction terminée. Suite à un ôdieux chantage, je me retrouve à la publier sur ce site. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi, et je vous conseille de ne pas vous attendre à une oeuvre d'art... Comme je suis nouvelle sur Harry Potter et que j'y ai lu très peu de fanfics, il est fort probable que cet one-shot n'ait rien d'original et cette situation a peut être été déjà écrite. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et donc je ne possède aucunement cette oeuvre. J'ai néanmoins emprunté ces personnages et cet one-shot est à moi.

Assez blablater, voici l'histoire!

* * *

><p><span>Sa plus grande peur.<span>

"C'est bien, essayez de répéter plus fort et distinctement. Ri-di-cu-lus.

-Ridiculus!"Répétèrent les élèves d'une même voix. Draco eut un rire méprisant. Ils répétaient mot pour mot les paroles de ce dégénéré de professeur Lupin, comme de mignons petits pantins qu'il mourrait d'envie d'écraser.

"C'est ton cours qui est ridiculus..."Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

A ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Draco n'en tira aucune fierté, le rire de ses acolytes lui étant devenu un bruit de fond plus qu'une marque d'amusement, tantt il était systématique.

Tout le monde savait prononcer correctement un mot, il ne fallait pas avoir les notes optimales à ses ASPIC pour ça ! Un coup retentit brusquement dans l'armoire et il sentit Pansy sursauter près de lui, lui arrachant un sourire narquois. Mais au fond, le Serpentard espérait que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne comptait pas réellement leur faire subir un face-à-face avec l'Epouvantard.

"Bon, mettez-vous en rang."

Évidemment... Lupin cherchait donc vraiment à se mettre les Malfoy à dos, hein? Il faillit s'éclipser de ce misérable cours mais la queue s'était déjà formé avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son plan en application. Si ces petits merdeux n'étaient pas aussi obéissants que des elfes de maison aussi... Draco poussa un soupir excédé mais choisit de rester. Il ne se défilerait pas pour une créature coincée dans un placard, non mais. Et au fond, il était assez curieux de voir ce que l'Epouvantard allait lui sortir, ne se connaissant pas de phobie particulière, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie que cette classe d'attardés connaisse ses points faibles. Et le connaisse tout court, en fait.

Les élèves passèrent un à un, dévoilant des peurs parfois banales(ô qu'il avait adoré le petit cri plaintif de Ron devant une araignée géante et velue), d'autres beaucoup plus effrayantes. Même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, l'incendie qui s'était déclenché dans toute la salle quand l'Epouvantard avait croisé le regard de Pansy ne l'avait pas rassuré...

Le petit spectacle l'avait tellement fasciné qu'il s'était retrouvé devant un dragon avec des ailes de poule et une crête sur la tête sans même s'en apercevoir. Les yeux de la bête ridiculisée se perdirent dans le sien et d'un coup l'atmosphère se glaça alors qu'un homme se tenait devant lui.

Un crâne dégarni, des petits yeux clairs et deux fentes en guise de nez, Lord Voldemort lui paraissait plus vrai que jamais.

"Que..."

Il amorça un mouvement de recul mais le seigneur des Ténèbres lui saisit avec force le bras, stoppant toute fuite. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Des cris s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Sa respiration se coupa quand il dénuda son bras et pointa sa baguette avec un petit sourire.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Draco.

-Ri... Ridiculus!"

Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour tourner en dérision le sorcier le plus craint de la planète. Sa vue se troubla alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de lutter, quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Putain, que faisait Lupin alors que...

Il écarquilla les yeux avec effroi. Non, c'était impossible...

Sur son bras, la marque des Ténèbres était apparue, noire et menaçante.

"N-non... Dégage putain!"

Soudain, Voldemort s'écrasa contre un mur. Puis Lupin l'éjecta avec violence dans l'armoire et la ferma à double tour de sa baguette.

"Ça va les enfants? Vous n'avez rien ?"

Toute la classe s'agita en un clin d'œil. Tous avaient été pétrifiés par l'apparition et quelques sanglots résonnèrent dans la salle. En sueur, Draco continuait de fixer son bras, revoyant encore et encore la marque apparaître. La même que son père...

"Malfoy, tout va bien?"La voix du professeur le fit sursauter. Il n'avait même pas senti sa main se poser sur son épaule. Lupin le dévisageait avec inquiétude et bizarrement, il le crut sincère.

"Foutez-moi la paix."

L'adolescent se dégagea avec violence de son emprise et se précipita dehors.

* * *

><p>"Merde!"<p>

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Un peu plus et il en aurait même pleuré... De rage, il frappa avec force contre le mur, s'exposant les phalanges au passage.

"Fait chier!"

Il imaginait déjà la tape que lui aurait fichu son père sur l'arrière du crâne s'il l'entendait jurer ainsi... Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il apprenne que ce qui était soit disant un honneur pour les Malfoy lui fichait une trouille monstre. Sa mère lui avait raconté ce que Voldemort avait ordonné à son père qui, par soif de puissance avait cru bien faire en le rejoignant. Depuis, ils n'étaient plus que des elfes soumis à l'être le plus craint du monde magique... En plus, depuis la réapparition de Voldemort deux ans plus tôt, les Mangemorts s'agitaient et son père voulait que lui-même se prépare à "servir le maître".

Il retint de justesse une nouvelle insulte et se prit la tête entre ses mains ensanglantés par le coup contre le mur. Doucement, sans qu'il ne put faire un geste pour les retenir, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

C'était pathétique. C'était juste un petit épouvantard de rien du tout et pourtant... Il s'y était cru vraiment. Le contact avec la main glaciale de l'illusion lui avait paru si réel qu'il en avait oublié les autres et le but du cours. Lui qui s'était moqué de Weasley avait été bien tenté de l'imiter et de se barrer en courant. Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment courageux mais il était fier et ce qui venait de se passer était on ne peut plus honteux, surtout pour un Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ?

« Draco... »

Il se releva brusquement à l'entente de son nom et se retourna vers Lupin. Le professeur le regardait avec un air d'excuse mais fronça les sourcils à la vue des joues rouges et des yeux embués de Draco.

« Laissez-moi.

-Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. Tout se passait tellement bien que j'ai baissé ma garde et je ne me suis rendu compte de son apparition que lorsque Miss Parvati a crié.

-Ouais bah c'est trop tard maintenant ... »Grogna Draco en essuyant discrètement ses larmes. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous cassez, j'aimerais avoir la paix. »

Mais au lieu de cela, l'autre s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de la Tour Perdue. Depuis que trois incendies avaient été déclarés sans explication, Dumbledore avait renoncé à la rénover. Pratiquement personne n'y mettait les pieds désormais à cause de l'odeur de cendres qui empoisonnait l'air. Mais une fois en haut de la tour où toutes les vitres des fenêtres avaient fondu et laissaient l'air circuler, l'atmosphère était plus respirable.

«Vous m'avez suivi ?

-Non. Je devais d'abord calmer la pagaille qui s'était installé et faire sortir tout le monde.

-Alors comment vous... »

Lupin sortit un morceau de parchemin usé. Curieux malgré lui, Malfoy s'approcha pour mieux voir. C'était une sorte de plan de l'école, avec pleins de petits pas qui bougeaient avec le nom de propriétaire au-dessus. Il repéra bien vite Lupin et lui-même dans la Tour Perdue.

« C'est moi-même qui l'ai créé avec de vieux amis. Si tu veux, je te le donne. Je t'apprendrais à t'en servir.

-Mais et vous ?

-J'en ai un deuxième exemplaire. Tiens. »

Draco hésita un instant avant de prendre le parchemin. Il savait que Rogue détestait Lupin mais il n'avait pas envie de perpétrer ses relations. Et puis, ce genre d'invention ne se refusait pas.

« Merci... »

Le professeur parut légèrement surpris en le voyant le remercier.

« Quoi ? J'ai vraiment une tête de malpoli ?

-Oui. »

Le franc-parler de Lupin finit de l'achever. Lâchant un soupir ennuyé, Draco s'accouda à l'une des fenêtres et jeta un coup d'œil au sol, vingt-cinq mètres plus bas. Il sentit l'adulte faire de même à la fenêtre voisine et il comprit que Lupin n'était pas simplement venu lui dire qu'il était du genre mal élevé.

« Alors c'est de devenir Mangemort qui te fait le plus peur. »

Ça n'avait pas loupé. Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, mal à l'aise.

« Ouep.

-Tu n'en donnes pas l'air. »Fit remarquer Lupin.

« Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

-Mais ne pas avoir le choix ne t'empêchera jamais d'avoir peur, Draco. »

Touché. S'il avait déjà eu le sens du tact, l'autre n'en usait guère.

« C'est juste... Au début, ça paraissait loin. Très loin. J'y croyais même pas moi-même alors je laissais parler.

-Ce sont Lucius et Narcissa qui te disaient ça ? »L'emploi des prénoms de ses parents lui fit tourner la tête vers Lupin qui le regardait calmement. C'était inutile de lui cacher, il le savait.

« Seulement mon père.

-Pas Narcissa ? Elle a pourtant baigné dedans... »

Draco eut un rire jaune.

« C'est justement parce qu'elle a « baigné dedans » qu'elle ne veut pas que je devienne un Mangemort. Mais si jamais l'autre venait à ressusciter pour de bon alors je devrais...

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Draco se releva brusquement, les poings serrés. Ses traits déformés par la colère, il lança un regard meurtrier à Lupin qui restait d'un calme olympien, silencieux.

« Si je ne le fais pas, je ne trahis pas les Serpentards, Voldemort et sa clique... J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça ! Si je ne deviens pas Mangemort, c'est ma famille que je trahis ! Pire, je les envoie à l'échafaud ! Et je ne peux pas fuir éternellement ! Il va forcément me retrouver et alors, je... Je...

-Tu ne trahirais pas ta famille, Draco. J'ai cru comprendre que ta mère ne souhaitait pas que tu sois au service de Tu-sais-qui. Si elle décide de te suivre alors ton père sera obligé de faire pareil. »

Ses paroles sonnaient étonnamment juste. Sauf qu'il savait très bien que sa mère céderait devant son père, et non l'inverse. Mais la conviction de Draco, après tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'Epouvantard commençait à s'effriter. Avoir vécu ce qui l'attendait dans le passé avait réveillé son instinct, cette partie de lui qui lui soufflait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de son pacte avec Voldemort.

Mais il ne fallait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Vouloir fuir ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait le faire...

« Et puis même si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, avec la marque il nous retrouvera forcément !

-Alors ne fuyez pas. Battez-vous contre lui.

-Huh, seuls ? Comme si on avait un seule chance de gagner...

-Non, pas seuls. »Contra Lupin, toujours aussi calme. « Le jour où Tu-sais-qui venait à réapparaître, l'Ordre du Phénix luttera. Si jamais tu veux contrer ton destin Draco, viens me voir. Et nous combattrons toi, moi et l'Ordre. Et avec ta mère, si elle le souhaite. »

Malfoy resta un instant silencieux, hésitant. Il voulait y croire, au plus profond de lui.

« ...D'accord. »Lâcha-t-il enfin.

* * *

><p>Quand l'identité de Lupin fut révélée au grand jour, Goyle s'étonna de ne pas voir Draco pousser un scandale ni envoyer de lettre éminente à Dumbledore pour qu'il soit virer sur le champs. Et le jour où Remus Lupin quitta l'école, Draco ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée et se contenta de regarder dans le vague, une boule d'angoisse nouée dans son ventre.<p>

Il ne pourrait jamais lutter contre sa plus grande peur, il le savait.

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Même si vous pensez que c'est mauvais( je déprimerais sûrement un peu puis reviendrais sur en m'étant amélioré ce qui en soit est plutôt positif...)

Merci de votre lecture!


End file.
